Fight Forever, Devour slowly 1 Society Outcast
by KravenTheWanderer
Summary: A story about the spunky yet demonic Shiroshi Hatake, the battle-hungry Zarachi Kenpachi, and the inner-Hollow Shirosaki Hichigo! I don't own Bleach, if I did Zaraki would be the reaper of souls! Shiroshi Hatake is mine, this is my 1st story here


The Soul Society, they had always said that there was a place beyond mortal Death where people lived beyond the Gates; but only a chosen few could possible rise higher then just being a soul in this large abysmal place. They called themselves Shinigami, the carriers of souls when they lose their way to the Soul Society; they were also charged with slaying the Hollows, souls who refused to let go of their grief or their hate and changed into monsters with many shapes and sizes; but they all had one thing in common, they had a black heart-shaped hole where their heart used to be; it was scary to look at one wondering if they were going to devour you or not. The Shinigami treated them like monsters, but then again they treated me like a monster too, it wasn't much different then when I had first arrived in the Soul Society but I was still an outcast after 200 hundred years; I wasn't like the other Shinigami you see. My skin was bone white with three red stripes going down one side of my face, my hair went down to my shoulders with two bells at the end but my hair was also bone white; the only thing that wasn't white were my eyes; my eyes were one of the strangest things about me, the whites of my eyes were pitch black but my eye color was a stunning gold. I wasn't sure why I had turned out this way when I came to the Soul Society but they looked at me differently, souls and Shinigami alike. I wasn't really sure what I was either, I had a Zanpaktou like every other Shinigami; why they were called Zanpaktou I'll never understand because they came in the shape of katanas until their names were spoken by their owner then they went into ever shape that could be thought of an beyond. Then again I'll never understand a lot of things about the Soul Society. I never could and probably never would,

"Oi, Hatake!" Someone yelled dragging me from my thoughts, I glared turning around to see a kid with long dark red hair running my way; his face had panic and nervousness as he skid to a stop then looked up at me, I didn't nothing more then grin widely with a grin that most people said was like that of the Hollows,

"Yo." I said, an echo etched eternally in my voice, "What does the messenger of the 2nd Division want with me?" I asked looking down at the boy, his odd blue and green eyes looking up at me as he gulped, the boy's name was Godwin; he looked no older then 12 but he was a lot older then I was, probably by 50 years but after one dies and ends up here they didn't age.

Godwin looked up at me then pointed behind me, it looked as if I was being summoned which was something that I hated with a great passion; I wasn't a dog but the Shinigami in the Soul Society always treated me like one, not this time I thought turning my back then jumping into the air and suddenly ended up on the other side of the 5th district in the Southern Quadrant. I growled looking at the scum that infested the district, a lot of them were bums who had somehow found their way into the Soul Society but were kept out of the Inner Gates meant for the higher ups,

"Y-You!" Someone yelled, I growled looking from the left to see an old man pointing at me with a bottle of sake in his hand; I glared then looked at my black nails before I drew my Zanpaktou, it was a rather odd weapon when it's name was called but I rarely did such because I found no one worthy of seeing it, I snarled with a laughter before someone grabbed my wrist, I snarled seeing Omaeda with his hand on my wrist which tended to piss me off because I hated when people touched me, especially Shinigami like Omaeda; he may be the Vice-Capitan of the 2nd Division but being below the Capitan didn't mean I'd listen to a fat-ass like him,

"Lemme go you fat-ass!" I snarled throwing Omaeda of my wrist then into a building a few feet away; I growled then chuckled faintly before I noticed Captain Soi Fon standing not three feet behind me. I turned and faced her but she remained as still as always, she barely even acknowledged that I existed unless it was for me to do work for the Special Ops. Unit; even then I hated her; the Shinigami in her division treated me like some kind of freak that was meant to be kept in the 12th Division for experimentation.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri scared the hell out of me, no matter what time it is when I'm around him he always stared at me like I was some sort of uncharted waters for experimentations because I wasn't like any Shinigami and I had a hunger for souls like a Hollow,

"Shiroshi Hatake….What were you doing?" Soi Fon asked; her voice was as cold as ever as I stood there with my Zanpaktou in hand glaring at her darkly for letting my prey escape me.

I hated when they did that; all I wanted to do in this trash heap was hunt for souls to devour because I figured that the one person who allowed my behavior to go lightly patrolled the areas in the Southern Quadrant,

"Tch..." I grumbled waiting for the familiar spiritual pressure to fill the air like it normally did around this time of day; I glared up at the sky when I felt a hint of that pressure then chuckled looking at Soi Fon,

"The usual… Disobeying ya." I said before I heard the sound of someone landing on the ground not too far behind me, I glanced behind me to see the smirking face of the guy that I was just hoping to see,

"Yo, what's up Taichou?" I asked hearing his footsteps behind me, Soi Fon glared then crossed her arms over her head as if she was some big shot; to be honest I often wondered what her spirit energy would taste like, she was probably bitter to the end and would make even the biggest Hollow vomit,

"Nothing Hatake, just seein' what the fuss is about. I heard a loud crash then came to investigate." He said; the bells in his hair ringing as he tilted his head to the side to see Omaeda still in the pile of rubble that used to be a building; I may have thrown him a little too hard; then again the bastard knew that I hated being touched by filth like him.

I looked back at the man behind me then faintly chuckled, his Haori was frayed and near the end and his sleeves were gone leaving the shoulders frayed, he had countless scars along his body, some were noticeable on his face; they gave him a look as if he was a demon who'd live for thousands of years but that never stopped me from smiling every time I saw him, my smile was a reason that many people in the Soul Society called me 'Half-Hallow'. I wasn't like anyone that living in the Society, they shunned me for it and hated me because of something I didn't even understand; but not him, the man before me took me in without any care of what the other's thought because I was similar to what he was,

"Taichou…Why can't these people let me eat in peace?" I asked as he started to walk towards us, Soi Fon must've taken it as an insult that I was ignoring her because she stepped suddenly in front of me with that arrogant look on her face; she may be in charge of the Special Ops. in the Society and Captain of the 2nd Division but she wasn't _my _ Taichou nor was she _my_ Superior, I only listened to those two people with absolute loyalty and both of them were the same man whom was walking behind me as she glared,

"I dunno Hatake, I think it's your horrible taste in souls or they hate what you eat..." He said with made me faintly chuckle, Soi Fon looked at him then glared,

"11th Division Taichou Zaraki Kenpachi, how dare you side with this Half-Hollow?!" She growled, if was as if she was a kitten trying to over power a starving tiger. Zaraki looked at her as if he didn't have a care in the world then glared faintly before he pulled out his sword then pointed it at her with a feeling of sudden insult,

"My third in command as a name ya know?" He growled darkly, "Shiroshi Hatake; the White-Death Scarecrow." He said before he turned to me then looked at Soi Fon, she faintly paled before she regained her expression then scoffed as she returned to where-ever she came from leaving Omaeda where he was as she always did.

Even though I was grateful for the help in getting Soi Fon to leave the moment was ruined when my stomach gave a loud grumble which had caused my Taichou to raise a single brow then turn to me, I'll admit that it was rather stunning to be trapped in his large shadow but I found it amusing for it to be over an empty stomach that was begging for food. In the moment all I could do was stand still and fiddle with the hilt of my Zanpaktou, to be honest I was kind of embarrassed that Kenpachi had heard such a loud sound from the body of a 16 year old, but after a few seconds in the nervous air I looked up at him through my bangs to see that he was smirking down at me with that devious smile that he had when he knew something was up,

"You're hungry." He said, the humor in his voice held it all and I could do nothing but nod.

It had been this way as long as I could remember, but why I looked that way and how I ended up in Seireitei was almost a fleeting memory to me, I was glad not to remember why I looked and acted different then other Shinigami but I was glad that I was in the Seireitei and not dead or trapped in the hell that I was found in, the 80th District wasn't the best place to live with the beasts that lurked in the woods and in the barren wastelands that found thrill in raping and killing those who got in the way of what they wanted or needed; that was how I was found though. A few men had thought I was some kind of Hollow and tried to kill me, but when I saw them fear some turned to blind fury that they attacked me for no reason and I killed them before I was tackled by a young Shinigami who asked me to play tag with her; I was at first revolted by her pink hair and bright eyes but I was forced into playing tag when she stole my katana; I don't know how many people I killed or how I left them, half eaten or not but when I finally found the girl she was with him. I remember that day because it was the first day that I met the Taichou of the 11th Division and how my new life had begun, since I had no name He had given me that name I carried with pride as his 3rd in command; Shiroshi Hatake…The White-Death Scarecrow.


End file.
